


the map of your palms, the temple you be

by skvadern



Series: skvadern does the heart of aphrodite [1]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Dresses, F/F, Romantic Fluff, The Heart of Aphrodite 2021, once again i ignore historical fashion accuracy entirely, self-confidence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29051289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skvadern/pseuds/skvadern
Summary: Azu studies the mirror, shifting from foot to foot and watching how the movement tugs at the light pink silk, moulding it to her legs and hips.For The Heart of Aphrodite Day 1: Confidence - Affirmation - Self-love
Relationships: Azu/Kiko (Rusty Quill Gaming)
Series: skvadern does the heart of aphrodite [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149617
Comments: 16
Kudos: 24
Collections: The Heart of Aphrodite





	the map of your palms, the temple you be

**Author's Note:**

> A Z U T I M E. guys i am so hyped for this week i got 7 lovely fics for u all its gonna be fantastic.  
> title from holy by jamila woods

Of course Hamid’s gone all out. Not that it should be a surprise – besides the fact that it’s Hamid, he’d been very good about getting her opinion the whole way through the design process – but seeing the finished project, and on her, is… something else, entirely.

Azu studies the mirror, shifting from foot to foot and watching how the movement tugs at the light pink silk, moulding it to her legs and hips. She’s not been out of sensible, practical clothing in a while, and it’s been _ages_ since she wore a dress. Her-her, not Hamid in her body, at least.

Her life is _so_ strange.

“Holy shit, Hamid kind of outdid himself there.”

Azu turns, shivering a little as the silk swishes over her legs, to see Kiko leaning in the doorway. The naked appreciation in the blatant once-over she’s giving her bubbles up in Azu’s gut, and she finds herself smiling at the floor.

“Didn’t he? It’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever worn.” She slides the back of her hand – she couldn’t stand to catch the calluses on her palms and fingers on the fine material – over the skirt, and marvels again at the way it clings to her. 

“It’s alright, I suppose,” Kiko says, grinning. “Much improved by its model, if you ask me.”

“Don’t tease,” Azu murmurs absently, swishing her hips from side to side to watch the silk catch the light. She must ask Hamid what makes it so gorgeously iridescent.

A small hand brushes against her spine, sliding down to rest at the small of her back, and Azu sighs as Kiko’s warmth infuses the silk. “Who says I’m teasing? Azu, love, _everyone’s_ going to be looking at you. Tracing the lines of you in this dress with their eyes-“ and as she speaks, Kiko runs her hand back up the curve of Azu’s waist. The pressure through the silk is so feather-light that Azu’s nerves crackle with it, as if Kiko’s holding one of Cel’s violet wands to her.

“They’ll be looking at you,” Kiko continues, eyes dark, “but not a single one of them will be able to touch. That’s just for me.”

“Possessive,” Azu teases, or tries to. Her mouth’s a bit too dry for the tone to come off as she means it to.

Kiko’s grin has _teeth_ to it. “Sure am.” She steps even closer, somehow, rocking up on her toes to whisper right into Azu’s ear. “Can you blame me, when you’re so beautiful?”

Those small, sharp teeth nip gently at the sensitive point of her ear before Kiko falls back to her heels. Her smile glitters, smug and satisfied and adoring.

Having that look directed at her is heady in a way that almost scares her, the way her first proper drink had hit her in a rush of spreading warmth. There’s a power in being desired, Azu knows that, of course she does. She just… isn’t used to feeling it quite so strongly.

Feeling dizzy, ridiculous, she slips a hand around Kiko’s waist and tips the human into her arms. With a startled laugh, Kiko lets herself be moved, throwing her own arms around Azu’s neck and cuddling in.

“My beautiful girl,” she croons happily, kissing Azu’s neck so softly. “You know how gorgeous you look right now, yeah? _Please_ tell me you see it.”

Azu lets herself look in the mirror again, and the woman who looks back is smiling helplessly, skin glowing like the pearls in her ears. The silk cupping her biceps frame her shoulders and arms perfectly, showing off the strength that’s holding Kiko to her, and the sweetheart neckline displays the soft swell of her chest. Her waist is accentuated by tailoring, hips framed perfectly by the draping material, the line of the skirt hugging her strong thighs and calves. The dress is tailored for her exactly, accentuating her body in a way that elevates without concealing – because as far as Hamid was concerned when he designed it, everything about her body is exactly right, and only needs to be shown off to its fullest.

She looks elegant, powerful in such a feminine way. She _does_ look gorgeous, she really can’t deny it.

“I… think so?” she murmurs, and the admission straightens her shoulders, raises her chin. It feels _good_ , this confidence she’s discovering, more and more every day. She wants to feel like this all the time, forever.

Kiko smiles up at her, wide and soft and sparkling, and Azu leans down to kiss her, their teeth bumping when neither of them can stop smiling. The whole time, Azu feels beautiful, beautiful, _beautiful_.


End file.
